degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ThatGuyMatthew
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The World I Know page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rage&Love (talk) 02:29, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey! :) Hey there Matthew! So I know I introduced myself on your comment but I'm Tori and I'm 18. Welcome to the wiki! :D I saw you like PLL...who are your favorite ships/characters? :) Also who are your favorite Degrassi ships/characters? I hope we can become friends ^_^ ask me anything you'd like haha ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 03:36, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Omg I love Haleb and Spoby<3 It sucks that I only have Spoby left of my favorite couples...I mean I had Ezria but they're ruined now and I can never love them the way I used to. I also like Emaya...but that can never be again ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 23:30, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Yeah exactly. I really liked them but then it got ruined. Spoby better be forever omg they are perfect<33 And lol it's ok not everyone likes them I know. I honestly love though that there's a variety here and not everyone ships the same things. Ok so I must ask you...do you like Disney? It's kinda my overall obsession xD I go to Disneyland like every month hahaha ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 18:21, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Omg I feel so bad I never replied to you!! Ok ok so let's discuss Disney yeah? So I think my favorites would be Tangled, Toy Story, The Lion King, The Sword in the Stone, Peter Pan, Beauty & The Beast, The Little Mermaid, and honestly all of them. There's not a Disney movie I don't like tbh. What are some of your favorites? :D ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 07:36, February 16, 2014 (UTC) OMG TANGLED IS AMAZING<333 Probably gonna remain one of my favorites forever. I just bought Frozen and Saving Mr. Banks and I'm so happy I own them now cause I love both. I listen to the Frozen soundtrack like every day xD I listen to Disney music in general every day hahaha • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 23:18, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Hi! I just wanted to formally introduce myself, I'm Catie. I saw that you watch PLL. I just started watching it and I love it! TXlonghorns1994 (talk) 03:38, January 24, 2014 (UTC)TXlonghorns1994 hiii!! hi matthew~ im kaylin. welcome to the wiki tbh. ''Kaylin'' - ''You were my new dream''. ♡ 18:39, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!! :D Happy Birthday Matthew!!! So sorry I haven't replied to your message gahh I've been so busy. I hope your birthday is amazing!! <33 ✿ [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] ✿ [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''Your love puts me on a cloud.]] ♥ 04:27, February 3, 2014 (UTC) matthew tbh HI. my name is kaylin and im bored and i wanna make new friends so hello tbh. what are some of ur interests ksnejenejr. ik im being basic but idk what else to ask u omfg!! ✿'[[User:Josipovics| ''kaylin ]]'[[User talk:Josipovics| ''you're the song my heart is beating to. ♡ ]] 01:50, June 4, 2014 (UTC)